Truth is more Painful than Fiction
by Inashi Silverfang
Summary: Sasuke starts acting strange-more reclusive, less trusting, quieter. It's got Kakashi and the rest of Team 7 concerned. When they decide to tail him home one day to find out what's going on, they get the suprise of a lifetime.


Revelation.

Chapter one: Suspected.

Summary: Sasuke starts acting strange- more reclusive, less trusting, quieter. It's got Kakashi and the rest of Team 7 concerned. When they tail him home one day to find out what is going on, they get the surprise of a life time!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Yes! I know! I hear you all exclaim; "Why haven't you updated Armada Youngling Series?" or "Why haven't you updated Fangs of Draco?" My response: "Because Writer's block is a royal Jack Wagon!" …Alright, that's not quite true. The truth is that my Transformer muse had urgent business on Cybertron, and probably won't be back until the time of my graduation. As for my Harry Potter muse… she had an unfortunate owl-related accident, and won't be out of the hospital wing until, like-wise, my graduation. As such, with all of this free space in my mind, my Naruto muse decided to re-rear its head and give me a couple of ideas to mull over in my spare time. I decided to take her advice and hop on this one, before my Inu Yasha muse decided to get in on the action. (Gulps) Wish me luck on that.

A/N 2: Sasuke isn't leaving the village in this fic, and there will probably be some out of character behavior on a couple of peoples' account. Got a problem with that, then I suggest you go complain to somebody else, and read a different fic, because I don't want to hear it. Got it? Good!

Enough of my dribble! LET'S GO!

… … … … … …

Chapter One: Suspected

Kakashi stared at the document that the Third Hokage was handing him. "What's this?" The famous Copy Nin asked, reaching out to take the sheaf of paper that the elder was handing him.

To anyone observing the scene, it would've seemed as if this was one of the most innocent questions ever asked.

The truth behind the situation was much different.

If one was looking closely, one might notice the presence of two twelve year olds: the one, a blonde boy, and the other, a female with unusual pink hair. They both stood a small ways away from the Jounin leveled ninja in front of them. The pink headed girl was staring at the silver haired man in front of her with an almost desperate expression, as if looking for silent comfort from some unseen terror.

The blonde boy next to her was uncharacteristically silent and somber, staring at the small stack of papers being handed to his sensei with an air of feigned disinterest. He really didn't know what all of the tension in the room was about, but he had a hunch, and it had to do with the only member of their team not present.

_Sasuke._

The absence of their third teammate was as obvious as a kunai to the face. Where was the dark haired avenger? And what was he up to? These were the questions that were buzzing around the remainder of Team 7's respective minds. After all, the Sasuke that they knew now was not the same Sasuke from before the Chunin exams. This Sasuke was a silent specter in all that he did.

Gone were the playful, sarcastic comments toward his team when they went on missions together. Gone, also were the arguments that he would hold with Naruto first thing when they met in the morning, or the slightly irritated grunt he would give to Kakashi when he would show up late for training.

And the worst thing was-the shine of his eyes was missing too. Dead, lifeless pools of the blackest oblivion stared out from the place where, formerly, resided orbs of shining onyx.

They had all tried to get him to tell them what was wrong-with no success. Despite the turn of recent events, it seemed as if Sasuke was still stubborn.

So it was with this in mind that Kakashi grasped the papers in front of him, and began to read. His eye widened in shock as he read the document in front of him. "This…this is-"

"The lease to Sasukes' apartment, yes. He signed it back over and moved back into the Uchiha District." The Third Hokage finished for the Jounin in front of him, watching the trio of people with sharp eyes. Naruto and Sakura both gaped in shock- breaking from their earlier countenances. The two glanced at one another, eyes of sapphire briefly meeting eyes of emerald. The message was clear.

_What, in God's name, is wrong with him?_

Contrary to popular belief that Sasuke just merely' tolerated' his team, he had actually shared a few of his most personal secrets with them-like the fact that he was actually terrified of fire, and hated going back to the Uchiha District at the end of every month to keep it well maintained. The fact that he was now _living _there-_willingly!-_spoke volumes where no words were needed.

Something-indeed-was _very wrong._

… … … … … …

Alright, I want to know what you think of this so far, and if it's worth my time to continue or not. Otherwise, this will just be updated whenever.

Send me a review to let me know!

Inashi Silverfang.


End file.
